mybadgirlsclubfandomcom-20200215-history
The Hamptons, New York
The Hamptons', also called the "East End" (of Long Island), are a group of villages and hamlets in the towns of Southampton and East Hampton, which form the South Fork of Long Island, New York, U.S. The Hamptons form a popular seaside resort, one of the historical summer colonies of the American Northeast. The area features some of the most expensive and luxurious residential properties in the U.S.; in 2016, according to Business Insider, the 11962 zip code encompassing Sagaponack, within Southampton, was listed as the most expensive in the U.S., with a median home sale price of $8.5 million. The Montauk Branch of the Long Island Rail Road, the Montauk Highway, and private bus services connect the Hamptons to the rest of Long Island and to New York City, while ferries provide connections to Shelter Island, New York and Connecticut. Stony Brook University's Southampton campus is located in the Hamptons. West to east The Hamptons include the following hamlets and villages in the town of Southampton: * Westhampton (hamlet) * East Quogue (hamlet) * Quogue (village) * Shinnecock Hills (hamlet) * North Sea * Southampton (village) * Water Mill * Bridgehampton * Sagaponack (village) * Sag Harbor (village, shared with East and Southampton) The Hamptons include the following hamlets and villages in the town of East Hampton: * Sag Harbor (village, shared with Southampton) * Wainscott * East Hampton (village) * Northwest Harbor * Springs * Amagansett * Montauk The Shinnecock Reservation of the Shinnecock Indian Nation lies within the borders of the Town of Southampton, adjoining Shinnecock Hills and the Village of Southampton. Places These areas constitute the core vacation area of the east end of Long Island. Seasons Fall, the off season, is delightful in the Hamptons. The crowds are gone, and the weather is usually pleasant. Description The Hamptons is home to many different communities. Historically, is has been devoted to agriculture and fishing. Many farms are still in operation in the area. There are three commercial vineyards operating in the Hamptons as well. Given the area's geographic location, it maintained stronger commercial and social links to New England and the nearby states of Connecticutt and Rhode Island. Many of the original settlers were from and most of the trade links were with communities in Connecticutt. Indeed, much of the older architecture and aesthetics of the villages in the Hamptons resemble New England. This is especially true for Sag Harbor Village and East Hampton Village. Once direct rail links to New York City were established, the community of summer vacation residents expanded significantly. The Village of Southampton, which is the oldest of the Hamptons and the most westward of the villages, grew rapidly. It remains the largest, most diverse and arguably the most affluent of the Hamptons' towns. The other villages and hamlets grew more somewhat slowly over time. The agriculture community became supplemented by artisans and professionals (mainly in Southampton Village and Sag Harbor Village), and then by a large influx of artists. As a result, the arts community in the Hamptons has deep roots extending back to the nineteenth century. The Art Village in Southampton and the community of Springs in East Hampton town hosted a number of resident artists and art schools (e.g., the Shinnecock Hills Summer School founded by William Merritt Chase). More prominently, the entire Hamptons region increasingly became a haven for affluent summer season vacationers. Southampton Village, which hosted the earliest summer community of socially prominent residents and was arguably the center for upper class Americans, served as home to members of the Ford, Du Pont, Morgan, Atterbury, Woolworth and Eisenhower families. Other affluent communities developed over time in East Hampton Village, Wainscott (particularly in its Georgica Association) and in Bridgehampton. Sag Harbor Village became noted for its community of affluent African American residents who settled a number of bay front communities on the eastern side of the Village. These neighborhoods include Azurest, Sag Harbor Hills, Nineveh Beach, Eastville and Hillcrest Terrace. Current and former residents include a long list of the notable and affluent African Americans - Colson Whitehead; Earl Graves and Susan L. Taylor, who blazed trails in publishing with Black Enterprise and Essence magazines, respectively; American Express executive Kenneth Chenault; and General Colin Powell, who spent summers there as a youth."Sag Harbor Works to Save History" CURRENT PROFILE Today, the Hamptons' residents include many of New York City's most affluent residents, as well as a number of affluent people from other nearby states, executives, and increasingly, foreigners from Europe and South America. The villages and the hamlets are distinguished by their significant population increases during the summers, although the The Hamptons have increasingly become a year round destinations for New Yorkers seeking a refuge on weekends. Residential real estate prices in the Hamptons rank among the highest in the nation, and, as of 2015, the real estate market was very strong with prices rising for both home buyers and sellers and rentals. Historically, real estate south of Route 27 ("south of the highway"), the main transportation artery in the Hamptons, was more highly valued. Land south of Route 27 is closer to the ocean, and the road served as a marker for social standing and land valuation. The most expensive neighborhoods lie south of the highway, and most of all in the so-called Estate Areas of Southampton Village, Water Mill, Bridgehampton, Sagaponack and East Hampton Village."The Most Expensive Streets in the Hamptons" Notable streets include Ox Pasture Road, Halsey Neck Lane, Coopers Neck Lane and First Neck Lane in Southampton Village and Lee Avenue and West End Road in East Hampton Village. In particular, oceanfront property commands a high premium over other real estate. The oceanfront streets in Southampton Village (Gin Lane and Meadow Lane) and East Hampton Village (Lily Pond Lane and Further Lane) rank among the most expensive roads in the country."Southampton's Gin Lane: 10 facts" Meadow Lane has actually been called Billionaires Row, and cited as having among the highest home values in the country."Billionaire Lane" Lavish parties are commonly seen in the Hamptons. Particularly attractive were modest